heavier than heaven
by Fercissa
Summary: Sasusaku. Three-Shot. Un corazón roto más otro corazón roto no conforma uno entero por más que así lo quisiéramos creer.


sasusaku. romance/drama/angst. m.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día que la pelirrosa acudió a su llamado de ayuda, ya pasaba la medianoche en la ciudad. Había aun restos de nevada sobre el pavimento de las calles y los taxis ya no eran una ruta más segura ni atractiva que la de acercarse a su destino a pie. Aunque de verdad agarraría un taxi de no ser porque en su camino no había encontrado ninguno. Era la primera vez que un llamado de ayuda ocurría por una razón como la de ese día; un corazón roto. ¿Qué tanto pesa un corazón roto en cuerpo de alguien cuyo afecto no es reciclable (ni abundante) como en el de él?

Esa noche no era ni siquiera diferente a la del día anterior, sin embargo se sentía como si un gran evento recién aconteciese mientras todos dormían.

_Se fue._

Fue el mensaje. El "llamado de ayuda" en otras palabras. O en sus palabras más bien, pues lo más seguro es que Sasuke nunca utilizaría dichos términos para referirse a su situación ni a la de nadie más. Que hacer pues si no es asimilar, moverse y acompañar. Es el tipo de cosas que hacen los buenos amigos. Incluso si sucede a las 3 am. ¿Quién se va a las 3 am?

_Los buenos amigos no existen. _

Dijo él una vez. _A que si,_ respondió la pelirrosa y desde ése día se aseguro de ganarse tal distintivo ante él. Sin embargo, durante el proceso algo sucedió. Se enamoró. Qué típico ¿no? Parece una película estadounidense pero en vida real. Al parecer lo de ahora es el masoquismo. O algo así. Pero de igual forma, en ese mismo proceso cuya duración sobrepasaba los diez años ya, él se había enamorado también. De alguien más. Pero los buenos amigos hacen caso omiso a sus propios corazones rotos mientras esperan que el tiempo enmiende lo posible aparentando lo normal. ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Después de pelear tanto por ser considerada una buena amiga (cosa difícil se podría asegurar para quienes conocían al pelinegro) para luego echarlo a perder todo con sentimientos que pudiesen ser o no perpetuos o efímeros. Quién sabe.

Sakura nunca supo. Y no lo sabría.

No había nada que saber. La vida continua, se repitió una y otra vez hasta que se lo creyó. Hasta el momento era así. No podría mentir ni mentirse a sí misma diciendo que ya no pensaba en esos sentimientos como lo hacía en el pasado, porque no era así. De vez en cuando, al tiempo que se tomaba una taza de té y se veía libre de actividad, se ponía a reflexionar e inevitablemente, siempre llegaba a esa parte de su corazón. _Cosas inevitables de asuntos pendientes_, diría su abuela.

Ahora no se hallaba precisamente tomándose una taza de té ni libre de actividad (pues librarse del frio mientras se pedalea puede ser algo muy difícil) pero sin querer sus pensamientos volaban hacia esa dirección. Se calló a sí misma llamándose egoísta y se apresuro a subir las escaleras del edificio al que había llegado. Podría jurar que había atravesado media ciudad de no ser porque en ocasiones anteriores había contado la distancia que les separaba, la cual era menor a la medida de media ciudad. Sus piernas parecían gritar lo contrario debatiéndose en dolencias y calambres.

Finalmente llegó y abrió. La puerta estaba sin seguro y se dio cuenta que la sala estaba en oscuridad. Parecía una película de terror. Se preguntó dónde estaría ella si fuese él y le hubiesen roto el corazón. Su respuesta fue que seguramente estaría en la azotea pisando el borde con intenciones de dejarse caer pero no se sintió muy feliz de su reflexión. Se acercó al interruptor de luz y cuando estaba a punto de activarlo, le escucho:

_No la enciendas._

Era él. Su voz y todo el esplendor de su presencia en una frase. Se guió por el camino que el eco había dejado y llego al sofá donde estaba; sentado con la espalda encorvada con respecto al respaldo en el que estaba. Si alguien más lo viese, tomaría su posición como floja y no como abatida.

¿Se fue? —inquirió, preocupada.

Se fue.

Respondió. Sasuke no era del tipo de hombres que lloran, pero su voz tenía un deje de tristeza y quizá un poco de estupefacción que un buen amigo no podría dejar de distinguir. ¿Qué debía decir en casos como aquellos? Repasó los discursos que había llegado a dar a sus amigas cuando habían pasado por una situación similar, pero no parecían ser suficientes. Por ejemplo, a Hinata pudo darle el sermón de que todo estaría mejor después de un tiempo, que se recuperaría y que encontraría a alguien más y mejor. Esta lo había aceptado de buena gana y entre lagrimas le había agradecido sus palabras de aliento sin embargo a) él no era Hinata; b) no había ni asomo de lágrimas por ningún lugar; c) él no era mujer. Ni como Hinata.

También le vino a la mente la vez que Ten Ten, una chica dura, había tenido que pasar por aquello. Sakura había intentado darle el mismo discurso que había brindado a Hinata antes, pero esta vez la chica no lo aceptó y regresó la pedrada con preguntas de alto calibre como: _¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿Acaso lo puedes asegurar? ¿Eres adivina, Sakura?_ No. Aquel bombardeo la había dejado sin habla y seguramente Ten Ten se había percatado, por lo que optó por compartir un abrazo compañero y en llevarse a la pelirrosa a un campo de gotcha. La violencia había sido su solución. La sana al menos. Pero igual, Sasuke no era Ten Ten. No podría conjeturar tantas preguntas en una sola conversación aunque la vida se le fuese en ello porque simplemente no era su estilo. Y tampoco podría llevarlo a un campo de gotcha y a golpear automóviles con mazos porque tampoco era del tipo violento.

Su amigo Kiba también había sufrido algo similar unos meses atrás, pero la solución fue el llevarle a un refugio de animales para que fuese feliz. Sasuke no era del tipo animal, así que tampoco tendría éxito el utilizar aquella táctica.

Al pie de la derrota y del cansancio físico, Sakura optó por sentarse al otro lado del mismo y mullido sofá. Se dejo caer ahí inconsciente de la distancia con el pelinegro. Tomó la misma posición de éste y cerró los ojos, esperando apaciguar el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración.

A punto estaba de abrazarse a Morfeo, cuando sintió un peso apoyarse sobre sus muslos. A pesar de su estado somnoliento, se sorprendió de ver que la cabeza de Sasuke era la causante de tal presión. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su cabello se desparramaba sobre sus muslos y su semblante se antojaba sereno. Atípico de él. Sakura enredo sus pequeños y huesudos dedos en el cabello oscuro que se acomodaba en sus piernas y empezó a acariciarlo._ De la raíz a las puntas_, como dirían los comerciales, con movimientos lentos y suaves esperando mecerlo y dormirlo, pues todos saben que los corazones rotos son más ligeros en el país de los sueños.

El rostro quieto del pelinegro fue la última imagen registrada por Sakura antes de ceder ante el cansancio y descansar.

.

_Tuve un sueño muy extraño, Sasuke-kun._

_Me querías._

_Pero fue un sueño._

_Tú y yo somos buenos amigos._

_Porque los buenos amigos si existen._

_¿Acaso no te lo demostré ya?_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
